Countless Link
by Suki Pie
Summary: Di pikiran Dazai, Higuchi Ichiyou adalah anggota mafia biasa yang beruntung menjadi rekan dari mantan didiknya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Atau mungkin saja ia bukan rekannya, ia hanyalah seorang pesuruh biasa dengan wajah di atas rata-rata. Tapi dunia memang selalu memberikan kejutan tak terduga. —[Didekasikan untuk #TAKABURC. Kolaborasi Cicely Garnetta dan Suki Pie]


**"Countless Link"**

 _Fanfiksi kolaborasi antara_ ** _Cicely Garnetta_** _dan **Suki Pie**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kafuka Asagiri**

 **Dedicated : TAKABUR Challenge**

 **Pairing : Dazai Osamu X Higuchi Ichiyou**

 **Warning : Crack Pairing, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**

 **.**

 **Summary :** _Di pikiran Dazai, Higuchi Ichiyou adalah anggota mafia biasa yang beruntung menjadi rekan dari mantan didiknya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Atau mungkin saja ia bukan rekannya, ia hanyalah seorang pesuruh biasa dengan wajah di atas rata-rata. Tapi dunia memang selalu memberikan kejutan tak terduga yang selalu datang menuju orang yang tak terduga juga..._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapatkan atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua lampu dengan cahaya redup itu hanya bisa menerangi ruangan hingga setengahnya saja. Tapi dua benda mati yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu itu tahu bahwa penerangan itu lebih dari cukup bagi kedua manusia dengan penglihatan malam yang baik. Seorang Adam dan juga Hawa yang ditenggelamkan oleh lautan keheningan yang menelan mereka lebih dari setengah dari setengah jam dan gerakan yang sama selama kurang lebih selama satu per lima keheningan.

"Turunkan benda itu," ditunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya itu ke arah sebuah pistol hitam yang namanya sudah tak asing lagi di dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan dan juga udara yang menyesakkan paru-paru, "kau takkan bisa membunuhku, sebaliknya kau sendirilah yang akan dibunuh."

Pemuda itu tahu walau hanya samar-samar. Gadis itu mendengus geli walau rautnya seakan tak mengatakan apa pun. Malah, ia menggulirkan kedua kelereng indah itu ke arah lain.

 _"Setelah menertawakanku ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya."_ pikir pemuda itu setelah mengobservasi gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan oleh Hawa di depannya dalam diam.

"Sebelum aku menurunkan pistolku beritahu dulu apa alibimu kembali menjadi anggota Port Mafia." Titah gadis itu sembari menatap kedua iris kayu itu dalam-dalam, seolah akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Di sisi lain, Adam itu memutar kedua bola mata kayunya ke arah lain, "Pemimpin kalian memberikan ultimatum yang 'pedas' dan aku hanya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan," kedua iris itu kembali menatap wajah di depannya, "Jadi, kau akan tetap membunuhku? Aku sudah mengatakan apa alibiku."

"Aku tak sedang mencoba membunuhmu," balas sang gadis setelah dua belas detik telah terlewati dengan tanpa adanya konversasi. Meski kenyataannya adalah antagonis, ia menarik pelatuk itu hingga setengah dengan jari telunjuknya. Pemuda itu menurunkan kepalanya beberapa senti. Mencoba menatap langsung kedua _scarlet_ yang menurutnya itu indah dan juga memukau yang sepertinya akan sering mengeluarkan perasaannya dari pada wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya sedang memberikan salam perkenalan." Dan senjata api yang sebelumnya menempel erat di dahi pemuda itu ditarik, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tampak jelas walau sudah ditutupi dengan poninya yang kini berantakan karena ikut tertekan benda itu.

Empat langkah kecil ke belakang diambil oleh gadis itu dan pemuda itu menurunkan bahunya.

 _"Selain tak mau menatap mataku ia juga mengambil 'jarak' denganku."_ Lagi, tapi kali ini nyaris keceplosan, tanpa disadari. Dan kali ini agaknya ia beruntung karena gadis itu memang tak sedang menatapnya.

Menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, Adam itu tampak tengah berpikir.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan salam perkenalanmu itu aneh atau pun juga unik. Aku suka mengatakannya dengan setengah indah atau juga dengan seperempat bahagia. Kalau kau bertanya tentang alasannya tujuanku sejak awal adalah bunuh diri ganda dengan wanita cantik tapi keadaan ini membuatku terjebak dalam keadaan dibunuh oleh wanita cantik dengan senjata api yang terkenal dengan nama Walther P99. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari yang pernah dilakukan oleh Chuuya," ungkapnya.

"Jadi aku menempati posisi berapa?"

Iris pemuda itu membulat selama tiga detik, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melengkungkan bibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit. "Kalau bertanya tentang ranking aku akan memberikan posisi pertama karena kau sudah berbaik hati kepadaku dengan menodongkan pistol terkenal ini padaku sebagai salam."

 _Ia menyukainya. Dan ini lebih membuatnya kecanduan dari pada semua hal dan juga cara yang pernah ia gunakan sebelum-sebelumnya untuk mengambil napasnya dengan paksa. Ia yakin Kami-sama memang berbaik hati padanya karena telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Hanya saja 'sedikit' membahayakan panjang dan juga pendeknya hidup yang ia jalani._

Memasukkan kedua tangan itu ke saku celananya, "Tapi kurasa posisimu akan selalu bertahan di nomor satu hingga aku mati."

Dagu itu bergerak menunjuk senjata yang masih setia di tangan baik gadis itu. "Karena tak ada peluru di dalamnya. Apa aku salah?"

Kali ini kedua sudut milik Hawa itu ditarik ke atas walau tak lebih dari setengah senti, "Tidak, kau memang benar. Aku memang sengaja tak mengisinya," dan Adam itu hanya bisa tertegun selama beberapa detik yang nyaris mendekati satu menit.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, berniat mendekati pintu yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Ia sudah tak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk dibicarakan. Akan tetapi, baru dua langkah kecil diambilnya dengan terpaksa gerakan kaki itu harus terinterupsi oleh sepasang tangan hangat dan juga kepala yang bersandar di sebelah bahu gadis itu.

"Kau memang harus bunuh diri bersamaku, _Ojou-chan_."

Lalu kedua _scarlet_ itu membulat sedangkan kedua kelereng _dark brown_ itu menutup dengan lembut, seperti kedua tangannya yang makin mengeratkan diri satu sama lain.

 _Hei, bukankah menurut kalian ini terlihat seperti Adam yang menemukan Hawa 'miliknya' setelah tak ada siang dan juga malam yang bisa diingatnya untuk menghitung sudah berapa lama mereka terpisahkan oleh 'jarak'. Setidaknya walau nanti agak terlambat tulang rusuk itu akan kembali utuh di tubuh Adam._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa _dia_ harus kembali?"

Sebenarnya, Higuchi tak benar-benar ingin bertanya.

Alasan apa yang mendasari seorang Osamu Dazai menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Port Mafia, di hadapan ketua dan mantan adik atau seniornya saat ini, bahkan di depannya. Atau mungkin, Higuchi juga tak memiliki hak khusus untuk bertanya. Ketika malam menjelang dan ia—dengan sukarela, ia selalu melakukannya dengan sukarela—menemani Akutagawa sebelum melakukan misi untuk keesokan harinya.

Ketika malam dan Higuchi merasa begitu canggung jika tak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja sendiri?" Akutagawa balas bertanya, tidak menjawab juga tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih.

Higuchi mendesah kecil, bungkam sesaat, lalu berkata. "Aku sudah bertanya," katanya, "tapi aku ingin—maksudku, bagaimana menurutmu, _Senpai_?"

Langkah mereka menggema. Petak-petak jalan pelabuhan tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara gema seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun karena ini malam, dan sepi, juga hening yang menyambut kecuali desir ombak dan desingan kapal di kejauhan, Higuchi merasa segalanya begitu terdengar sensitif. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara napas dan detak jantung Akutagawa. Nyaris menyerupai delusi, mungkin. Tapi ia terkadang memang begitu sensitif akan hal-hal sepele.

"Kembalinya dia atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku." Nada suaranya datar. "Dan dia kembali pun, bukanlah suatu keharusan."

Kepala pirang mendongak enggan, sesuatu melintas dalam iris merahnya. Selintas saja. Karena ia tahu Akutagawa tak akan pernah melihatnya. Sorot penuh keberanian itu, rasa cemasnya, bahkan pengakuannya, Akutagawa tak akan pernah melihat.

Higuchi berhenti, Akutagawa tetap melangkah, jarak mereka terpaut semakin jauh seiring berjalannya sekon; lima meter, sepuluh, lima belas; sampai sosok sang senior benar-benar menghilang di balik gelap. Menelan figurnya sebagai bentuk perpisahan kecil sebelum melakukan misi untuk esok hari.

 _Tapi ini—mungkin saja—termasuk urusanku_ , batin Higuchi. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya pun, dengan seorang Osamu Dazai, eksistensi pria itu seolah memasuki teritori hidupnya tanpa peringatan atau aba-aba.

Gadis itu tak pernah menganggap hal ini dengan sesuatu yang lebih. Maksudnya, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Osamu Dazai.

Tetapi, begitu Dazai memutuskan untuk kembali, mau tak mau—suka tak suka—relung hatinya seakan kembali memberontak untuk berharap.

"Oh?"

Bahu kecil itu tersentak pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, _Oujou-chan_?"

Ketika ia refleks mendongak dan segala spekulasinya yang menari dalam benak enggan lenyap, senyum Dazai sudah lebih dulu menyambutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubungan mereka bisa saja dikatakan sesuatu yang platonik.

Pertemuan pertama yang terjadi dengan impresi kurang baik, prioritas sang senior di atas segala-galanya, seorang maniak bunuh diri yang terkadang tak mengerti keadaan, dan semua orang tahu kombinasi seperti itu seringkali dianggap tidak cocok.

Akan tetapi, Dazai tak bisa memungkiri. Bahwa sosok seorang Hicuchi Ichiyou di matanya memanglah menarik. Memikat dengan caranya sendiri. Dan semua itu terjadi dengan alami.

"Kau terlihat cemas," sahut Dazai datar, dan agak sinis. Ia melirik gadis di sampingnya diam-diam, mencoba menebak apa isi pikirannya, lalu mendengus kecil. " _Senpai_ kesayanganmu itu akan baik-baik saja, oke? Memangnya dia bekerja sebagai mafia itu sudah berapa lama?"

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Tapi kau gugup,"

Gadis itu membuang napas kasar. "Aku tahu," akunya, lekas mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan kosong yang sebelumnya dilalui Akutagawa. "Aku sangat tahu itu."

Selebihnya, Higuchi juga tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia tidak mengejar seniornya itu dan membiarkan Dazai seorang diri? Maksudnya, ketika gadis itu menemukan Dazai (atau mungkin Dazai yang menemukannya?) dan ia seharusnya tidak perlu menghiraukan kehadiran pria aneh itu.

"Karena misi besok?"

Iris merah bergulir ragu, sebelum akhirnya membalas sepasang cokelat tua yang lebih dulu memaku tatapannya. Mata mereka bertemu. Tidak lama, namun juga tak bisa dikatakan sekon yang sedikit. Dan Higuchi bertanya-tanya, _apa dia membaca pikiranku_?

"Kau gugup." Lagi-lagi Dazai yang mengambil kesimpulan. "Yah, aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Maksudku, secara spesifik. Tapi kau ..." jeda sejenak, sampai ia membiarkan kelima jemari berbalut perban putihnya menyentuh puncak kepala Higuchi. "... semuanya terlihat jelas."

Ikatan mereka bisa saja dikatakan platonik.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi, alam bawah sadar Higuchi bertanya-tanya; _kenapa kau seakan tahu segalanya_?

"Nah, tak ada salahnya jika merasa gugup. Bahkan untuk seorang gadis yang terlihat kuat sekali pun." Dazai tertawa renyah, renyah sekali. "Aku benar, kan, _Ojou-chan_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya, kegugupan Higuchi membuahkan hasil yang buruk. Bahkan sampai menjelma menjadi ketakutan.

Misi seorang diri. Pelaku yang cerdik tetapi tidak lebih licik dari Akutagawa. Kesalahan kecil, namun memberikan efek yang fatal ketika—tanpa disangka-sangka—gedung kosong berisi sekumpulan tersangka yang didatangi seniornya meledak karena bom tersembunyi.

Misi sepenuhnya berhasil. Namun keadaan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke memprihatinkan. Memang tidak dapat dikatakan krtis, namun juga jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Kini, Higuchi berdiri kaku. Tubuhnya mematung. Manakala ketika ia memandang jauh ruangan bersekat jendela bening dengan ruangan di hadapannya; di mana sang senior terbujur lebih kaku, seperti patung, terbantu dengan alat-alat medis sehingga harapan hidupnya—meski tipis—masih dapat terlihat.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Gadis itu berbalik spontan, mata _scarlet_ -nya berkilat nyalang, memandang benci pria yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Higuchi bisa mencium bau karbol yang menguar kuat, bersatu dengan aroma antiseptik ketika seorang perawat melewati mereka, bertambah dengan butir-butir bau kimia yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" serunya, kecil meski tegas adanya. Ini rumah sakit, dan ia tahu itu. "Berhenti seakan-akan kau mengerti keadaan ini, dasar pengkhianat. Kembalinya kau sebagai anggota Port Mafia sama sekali tidak mengubah apa pun. Kau hanyalah—"

Ucapan Higuchi tak pernah tuntas. Protesnya terhentikan begitu saja; manakala ketika Dazai melangkah maju, menarik bahu kecilnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, sengaja melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di sekitar pinggang, sedangkan lengan lainnya mendekap tubuh Higuchi yang mulai gemetar, lalu membenamkan kepala berambut pirang itu di dadanya hati-hati.

Higuchi awalnya menolak, namun Dazai tak sekalipun berniat melepaskan.

Yang Dazai tahu, ia bukanlah tipe pria yang romantis. Ia juga tak terlalu menganggap penting suatu hubungan dengan siapa pun. Bahkan yang sifatnya platonik bersama dengan seorang Hiuguchi Ichiyou.

Tetapi, melihat kondisi gadis itu yang terguncang, ia tentu tak bisa berdiam diri saja.

Ada yang salah. Sesuatu yang mengganjal relung hatinya tanpa diminta. Dazai boleh saja berpikir bahwa ikatan yang terjalin dengan Higuchi tak lebih dari orang tak saling mengenal, seorang mantan musuh (dulu), yang kini, berubah menjadi rekan seperjuangan.

Ia boleh saja berpikir bahwa selamanya hubungan mereka akan selalu seperti ini.

Akan tetapi, benaknya lagi-lagi memprotes. Rasanya tidak mungkin, jika gerakan refleksnya menarik gadis itu untuk mendekat lantas memeluknya, jika harus berkata bahwa hubungan di antara keduanya tak memiliki makna lebih.

"Nah, nah, _Oujo-chan_." Dazai berbisik pelan, pelan sekali. Namun tulus adanya. "Menangis bukan berarti orang lemah, bukan?"

Dazai sebenarnya mengerti, dan Higuchi kerap kali berdusta akan pemahamannya mengenai seorang Osamu Dazai. Dan ikatan dan hubungannya dengan Dazai bukanlah sebuah platonik.

Mereka dua pribadi yang tidak saling mengenal— _awalnya_ , berlanjut menjadi musuh di pertemuan yang mengejutkan, sampai akhirnya Dazai memutuskan untuk kembali. Memutuskan untuk bertemu dengannya, _lagi._ Dazai bisa mengerti dirinya, selalu.

Karena hubungan di antara mereka tak pernah terhitung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** halo, Suki di sini ^^

akhirnya satu lagi fanfiksi **#takaburc** kelar 8"D /gelundungan. Terima kasih banyak buat dua orang penyelanggara _challenge_ ini ya ^^

terus, buat **Cicely Garnetta** maaf kalo jadinya malah di luar ekspetasi gini :"D Jujur, ini fanfiksi ketiga saya dengan _pair_ yang _straight_ , huehuehue. Dan kayaknya Higuchi _ooc_ di sini, orz. Abis kalo saya liat Higuchi (baik di _manga_ atau _anime_ ) dia itu tipe wanita yang kuat sekali. Dan komitmennya bagus /yha. Tapi ketika ada sesuatu yang bikin dia terguncang (terutama berhubungan sama sang _senpai_ ), sisi rapuh gadisnya keluar :'D _well_ , itu menurut opini saya, eheheh.

oh yah, sebelumnya terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan review di fanfiksi sebelumnya, _Midnight_ /sungkem/

dan selebihnya, semoga fanfiksi ini bisa dinikmati. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca~


End file.
